Final Fantasy Type-0 stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy Type-0. Unlike many games, enemies and party members do not share stat names (besides level and HP) or the same stat lists. List of Class Zero's stats Level Level determines a party member's strength; other stats rise according to the level. Party members level up by accruing Experience Points. Level difference between attacker and defender plays a role in damage calculation. One or two levels in difference does not incur a great increase or penalty (approximately 5-10% either way), but larger level gaps give great advantage or disadvantage, such as in the Tower of Agito where enemies will always be level 128. As Class Zero's maximum level is 99, they always have at least a 29-level disadvantage, which equals each attack dealt to enemies suffering between x 0.11 and 0.05 modifier, and enemy attacks having a modifier of around × 18.0. Some enemies can be higher than Lv.99. HP HP is the party member's health. When one falls to 0 HP they become knocked out. HP is healed by items and magic. Magic circles restore party members to full health. HP is fully restored after battles on the Overworld. HP regenerates when standing still, and even more so when weapons are sheathed. Maximum HP for player characters is 9999. The following is a list of characters and their max HP growth: MP MP determines the use of special abilities, like magic. Using magic drains MP, more powerful abilities expending more. MP is restored with items and collecting phantoma from battles. Magic circles restore party members to full MP. MP is fully restored after battles on the Overworld. MP can reach a maximum value of 9999. On the maximum level, characters' max MP is as follows (from highest to lowest): Attack Attack determines the strength of the party member's physical attack. Attack can reach a maximum value of 255. On the maximum level, characters' Attack is as follows (from highest to lowest): Defense Defense determines how much damage the party member takes from physical attacks. Defense can reach a maximum value of 255. On the maximum level, characters' Defense is as follows (from highest to lowest): Fire Magic Fire Magic determines the strength of fire-elemental magic. Fire Magic can reach a maximum value of 255. On the maximum level, characters' Fire Magic is as follows (from highest to lowest): Ice Magic Ice Magic determines the strength of ice-elemental magic. Ice Magic can reach a maximum value of 255. On the maximum level, characters' Ice Magic is as follows (from highest to lowest): Lightning Magic Lightning Magic determines the strength of lightning-elemental magic. Lightning Magic can reach a maximum value of 255. On the maximum level, characters' Lightning Magic is as follows (from highest to lowest): Defense Magic Defense Magic determines the strength of support magic. Defense Magic can reach a maximum value of 255. On the maximum level, characters' Defense Magic is as follows (from highest to lowest): List of enemy stats Level Level is assigned to an enemy randomly on spawning, or deliberately to bosses. Base HP Identical to unit's HP. Enemy HP varies based on its level, so only the base HP is detailed in official Square Enix material. ATK ATK determines the strength of an enemy's physical attack. MGK MGK determines the potency of an enemy's magic attack. This stat has no equivalent in Class Zero party members, as they have split stats determining different magic strengths. DEF DEF determines the potency of an enemy's physical defense. MGK DEF MGK DEF determines the potency of an enemy's magical defense. This is not a stat with an equivalent in Class Zero party members. Base EXP EXP rewarded varies depending on enemy level, so only the base EXP awarded is given in official material. Category:Stats in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Stat lists